Fantastic
by sasimljemihuddy
Summary: Companion piece to Forever's Beginning. Post Journeys End but the Meta Crisis Doctor never happened so Rose and Donna stayed. 10/Rose. One Shot but there are companion pieces.


_Set in my own little fantasy world where the Metacrisis Doctor never happened and both Rose and Donna stay with the Doctor after Journeys End._

The Doctor wandered through the TARDIS halls towards the kitchen one morning in search for his 2 friends, since Rose was gone by the time he woke up and Donna wasn't her room either.

It had been a brilliant week. Traveling the stars with his two favorite people, one of which he never thought he'd see again. He'd never been so happy.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Rose and Donna at the kitchen table sitting across from each other, each with a mug of tea. It looked like they were talking about something important, so the Doctor started to walk away quietly, until he heard something that intrigued him.

"_How bad was he?" Rose asked._

The Doctor immediately knew which "he" she was talking about and ducked behind the wall to listen in.

_Donna sighed. "I met him literally the moment he left you. I didn't know where I was or what was going on and at that time I wasn't paying attention to what was going on, but now when I look back on it, and I see his face, it was empty."_

_Rose nodded, indicating Donna should continue. _

"_It seemed every little thing would remind him of you. After that one adventure I left him. But we met again, and I asked about you. He said you were still lost. He seemed a little bit better; it had been about a year. But he still didn't have a reason. He did what he did because he was supposed to. He wasn't happy." She said._

"_I didn't expect him to be. But I hoped…" Rose said, trailing off. _

"_I like to think things got better when I started traveling with him." Donna said._

"_I hope so. I'd hate to think of him without anyone." Rose said._

This made the Doctor smile. Rose had always had a jealous streak when it came to him, but she truly had wanted him to not have to be alone.

"_What about you?" Donna asked. "What did you do?"_

"_I was much worse than him. He at least tried to get on with his life. I allowed myself one week to mourn. I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even my family. I more or less curled up into a ball and let the misery eat away at me." Rose said. _

_Donna immediately felt sorry for the younger woman. Donna loved the Doctor but not even close to the way Rose did. But here was the woman who loved the Doctor unconditaly and wholeheartedly. She was his reason to fight and her reason to keep trying. _

_Donna smiled and took Rose's hand, encouraging her to continue her story. _

_Rose took a deep breath. "When the week was over, I went down to Torchwood and started work. It was more for my family than me. I could see how it was eating at my mum to see me suffer. So I pretended everything was ok and went on with my life, but my only thought was to get back to him." _

_Donna smiled, remembering something. "When I told him I met someone in my parallel world, I swear to god the first thing he thought of was you. And then I said she was blonde and he went crazy. Well crazier. In all the universe, of all the people he's met, the first person he thought of was you."_

_Rose grinned, and then looked at her watch. "I should probably wake him up, things to do people to see and all that. It's funny, I've never known him to actually sleep much." She said._

"_Well maybe you should quit tiring him, ya?" Donna said teasingly, dodging a playful swat from her new friend._

Realizing the conversation was over, The Doctor started to get up, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I spent 3 years without you, you don't think I'd notice when you're around?"

The Doctor got up and looked at Rose. "How long did you know I was there?" he asked.

"From the moment you sat down." She told him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. But you know what they say about eavesdroppers. They never hear anything good."

The Doctor smiled, kissing her softly. "But were back together now. Everything's fine. More than fine, brilliant."

"Yeah…" Rose trailed off. They started walking towards the library.

"What's wrong?" He asked once they sat down on the couch.

Rose shrugged. "I just feel like one day I'm gonna wake up and you're not going to be here."

"Rose Tyler." He said softly. "Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"Not really. More in myself." She replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

Rose leaning into his embrace, she sighed. "Like, I'm not sure if this is just a dream. That if I'm not careful or get too comfortable, I'll wake up. Or I'll loose you again."

"I know." The Doctor said softly.

He would be lying if he said he didn't know exactly how Rose felt. He himself didn't want to get too comfortable in this resurrected happiness. But it wasn't something he was really able to control.

It wasn't a part of him that the Doctor necessarily was proud of or liked, but the Doctor had pretty much given up on ever finding Rose again. He tried a few times, looking everywhere for a big enough crack in time to go through, but after a while he just let himself dream. Because it didn't hurt as much when he let himself fall into memories. Because she was there. He didn't think the universe would ever allow him to have her back. He didn't know how many people he would have to save. But it never seemed to be enough. Until about a week ago.

He knows that one day he'll loose her. And he knows it will hurt. And probably so much more than it did after Canary Warf, for multiple reasons. One being the fact that she wouldn't be living a life day after day, but the other being he finally let himself love. But it was worth it. He made that decision years before they were reunited. If he ever got her back, he wouldn't waste the time they were allowed.

"Everything will be fantastic Rose. Even better than before. Just trust me. Trust yourself."

Rose nodded. "You're right. I'm just being stupid. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, love." He said, kissing her softly. "you don't think I feel the same?" he added in a whisper.

"Like I said. I was being stupid. Stop rubbing it in." she teased, pulling his lips back to hers.

It lasted about 10 seconds. 10 beautiful seconds in which they were allowed to loose all they worries and forgotten pain and loose themselves in each other. 10 seconds before Donna Noble walked into the library shouting "Oi! Every time I walk into a room! Look I get that you haven't seen each other in ages but do you think you could at least put a sign on the door! Good lord get a room!"

"we had one until you came in!" the Doctor shouted behind her

To the Doctor at least, that exclamation made it official. Everything was going to be fantastic.


End file.
